Y no queda nada
by Nahiara
Summary: Mini-oneshot. Buscas venganza, te buscan a ti. Un día todo puede cambiar, terminar. ¿Cómo? Tú lo sabes. Leve, MUY leve SasuNaruSasu. Muerte.


Tiemblas. No sabes por qué, mas lo haces. Tus manos, apretadas en puños, se sacuden sin cesar.

No entiendes bien qué es lo que sientes. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza? No sabes… y poco te importa, la verdad. Lo único que te interesa es lo que ves: ese hombre al que tanto odias está ahí, y junto a él, se encuentra otra persona. Alguien que tú conoces muy bien, de cabellos desordenados y rubios.

Sin embargo, no se está comportando como debería. No está luchando con su común energía, no está gritando. No se mueve.

Ni siquiera respira…

- Tú… -murmuras, sin poder completar la frase.

Y tu hermano te mira.

- Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba- te responde, con voz inexpresiva-, pero por fin he capturado al Kyuubi.

No te está mirando, no le interesas.

Tu temblor aumenta y te preguntás: _¿cómo? _¿Cómo rayos todo acabó así? ¿Es tu culpa por haberte marchado? ¿Por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo?

- ¿Te hace enfadar?- te pregunta Itachi- ¿Me odias lo suficiente ahora que está muerto, estúpido hermano menor?

Sí, le odias. Detestas toda su persona, cada movimiento que hace.

Y odias aún más, porque está comenzando a sonreír.

Tu mejor amigo está muerto... la persona a la que dejaste vivir, olvidando tus metas. La persona por la que arriesgaste tu vida, apartando tus sueños.

Y tu hermano está burlándose de eso. Jactándose de tu dolor. Disfrutando tu miseria.

Apretas más los puños. _No tiene derecho._

- ¡¡Itachi!!- gritas con tanta fuerza que te hace daño.

Tu cuerpo se mueve sólo, atacándolo. Siempre pensaste que lucharían de forma calculadora. Sin embargo, ahora le atacas impulsivamente.

Dices nombres de técnicas sin pensarlos antes, lanzas armas sin pensar en dónde está el blanco.

Ni siquiera te diste cuenta en el momento que activaste tu Sharingan.

Haz perdido la razón. Sientes que la sangre te hierve y tu cabeza palpita. Sólo te estás dejando llevar por tus sentimientos.

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!!-escuchas una voz familiar a tu espalda- ¡Deténte, ya está muerto!

Primero, piensas que se refiere a Naruto… cómo si no lo supieras. Pero luego, miras enfrente tuyo.

Allí está tu hermano: cubierto de sangre y sin respirar.

Siempre pensaste que en el momento en que lo vieras muerto, te invadiría la alegría. Mas no… ni siquiera sabes si fuiste tú quien le asesinó. ¡Si ni siquiera recuerdas cómo lo hiciste!

Te pones de pie y miras a tu antigua compañera de equipo, aunque ella, a diferencia de años atrás, no te presta atención.

- Naruto-murmura, recién notando al rubio, con los ojos abiertos como platos-¿qué te…? ¿Qué te pasó?- lo último lo ha dicho con la voz aguda.

La ves dejarse caer en el suelo, tiene la mirada ausente y perdida en las copas de los árboles.

- Llegué muy tarde- susurra Sakura-, lo siento. Pensé… pensé que podrías aguantar un poco más luchando.

Abaja la mirada y comienza a llorar.

Tú sólo te quedas atónito, mirándola desde cierta distancia. ¿Qué tan fuerte se volvió tu ex-compañero en este tiempo? ¿Cuántas cosas te perdiste?

Volteas y observas a Itachi. ¿Cuándo fue que lo asesinaste? ¿Con cuál de todos los ataques? Preguntas que no tienen respuestas.

Y de nuevo fijas tu mirada en tu antigua compañera, que tiembla de pies a cabeza, horrorizada.

De pronto, notas que tu tiritas más bruscamente aún.

No entiendes por qué te pasa. Tampoco entiendes la razón por la que tus pies te arrastran hacia aquellos dos. Ya no comprendes nada.

Observas a Naruto, mas sólo continúa inmóvil. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que se moviese? Tú sabes que no puede hacer eso estando muerto.

_Muerto..._

Igual que tu padre, tu madre y toda tu familia. Igual que miles de personas más.

Sin embargo, notas que esta muerte ha sido la más dolorosa… y no sabes por qué.

No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo has pasado en esa posición. Habrías seguido así por horas si Sakura no se hubiese, tambaleando.

- Vámonos…-te ordena, con voz ronca- hay que llevarlo a la aldea y preparar el funeral.

La forma en que te trata, como si fuese completamente normal que tu volvieses a Konoha… La forma seca en que dice la palabra "funeral", tal como la dirías tú, restándole importancia. Te hiere… ¿qué haz hecho?

De un momento a otro… entiendes. Tú fuiste la razón por la que Naruto persiguió a Itachi, quería verte y sabía detrás de quien andabas. Tú fuiste la razón por la que cayó en las redes del Akatsuki y murió. Por eso era la sonrisa de burla de tu hermano.

Los ojos te arden y sientes que el mundo da vueltas. Cuando logras enfocar la vista, el suelo está a pocos centímetros de ti… y se ve borroso.

Estás llorando… Tú, que mantuviste el corazón frío por años. Lloras por la muerte de tu mejor amigo, de una de las pocas personas a las que en verdad supiste querer. Talvez, la única.

Te estremeces, te retuerces por la culpabilidad. Lo intentaste mantener vivo tantas veces… y ahora tienes la culpa de su muerte. Porque te marchaste de la aldea y él te buscó.

Has maldecido a tu hermano, le has odiado. Te aferraste a la vida, sin embargo, abandonaste los recuerdos y olvidaste buscar la verdadera felicidad.

Por mucho que tu ojos sean poderosos, estuviste ciego.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- escuchas el tono de miedo con el que te llama. ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser lo suficientemente humano para sufrir?

Los recuerdos de aquellas pocas sonrisas que tus labios formaron cuando eras uno más en el equipo 7 te atacan. Lograste ser feliz en algún momento de esos días… junto a Naruto.

Pero él ya no está para insultarte, retarte y hacerte sentir más humano.

Chillas, gritas con todas tus fuerzas, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Te retuerces y cierras los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas caen, ardiendo.

Te hundes en tu propia miseria, recordando las sonrisas de aquel estúpido que se convirtió en tu mejor amigo y que ahora está muerto.

Has vengado al que le hizo eso, haz cumplido tu propósito en la vida. Mas… ¿a qué precio? Años de ausencia.

Y Naruto no va a volver porque hayas cumplido tu venganza… ¿cierto?

-----

**¿Opiniones?**


End file.
